


Seismic Bones

by LadyM_17



Series: Whumptober 2020 [20]
Category: Lab Rats: Elite Force (TV)
Genre: Broken Bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyM_17/pseuds/LadyM_17
Summary: Defeating powerful supervillains tends to leave behind a power vacuum which leaves the Elite Force spread out and busy.
Relationships: Bree Davenport & Kaz
Series: Whumptober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948384
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Seismic Bones

**Author's Note:**

> The medical accuracy contained within varies, see end notes for more details.
> 
> Prompt: Day 20: Toto, I have a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore [Field Medicine] 
> 
> Content Warnings: Broken bones  
> Please let me know if you think anything else should be included and take care of yourself.

The thing about defeating super villains is they tend to leave what historians call a power vacuum. With the shapeshifters gone, dozens of small-time villains had come to Centium in an attempt to be the city’s next top villain, and the Elite Force was working overtime to contain them all. There were so many that they’d had to split up the Force on many occasions, just to deal with all the threats. Luckily, they were getting some other bionic teams soon to help deal, but for now, they had to make do.

Kaz and Bree were dealing with a seismic scientist taken over by pessimism and who, figuring that if a life-ending quake was going to happen it might as well happen now, built an earthquake-causing machine. Of course, something like that wasn’t built without a lot of trial and error, so they weren't just taking down a harmless scientist, they were taking down a scientist with seismic tech.

Kaz knew Chase was going to have a field day with this when he found time to look at it, but currently, he hated the tech because it hurt getting knocked down by the earth suddenly shifting underneath you.

Ideally, Bree was supposed to incapacitate the scientist while Kaz destroyed the part of the machine that Chase had told him to, rendering it useless, but that plan had kinda gone to the dogs, so new plan: destroy the machine before there was a life-ending earthquake, worry about the scientist later. Of course, the scientist was currently in between them and the machine, so that plan might go to the dogs sooner rather than later.

Bree charged ahead, as Kaz sent a yawn bomb towards the scientist, hoping that Kaz’s powers would distract the scientist so she could get close enough to just ram into where Chase had said the machine would be most vulnerable. Except, the scientist wasn’t all that distracted by Kaz’s powers, of course, he was a pessimistic asshole who had decided to take down the world by earthquake, so perhaps he wasn’t the most flappable. He instead focused on Bree and aimed one of his smaller quake machines at her, the resulting shake sent Bree cantering into a wall and Kaz swore he heard a crack, which was especially worrying when she didn’t get back up, so now it was just Kaz and the seismic scientist.

Kaz lit his hands on fire, one, small- he’d much prefer Bree being okay-, pro was that he didn’t have to worry about hitting Bree in his blast. It did make it easier to, finally, hit the spot Chase wanted, disabling the machine. The scientist did flee in that time, but they had his face, they would find him eventually and they’d have public law enforcement working on it too, it would be fine. Kaz was more worried about Bree. She’d woken up, if she’d ever gone unconscious, Kaz wasn’t sure, but she had gone pale and hadn’t gotten up.

“Bree? Are you with me?”

“Leg,” Bree croaked, blinking rapidly.

Kaz looked at Bree’s leg and gulped, it was definitely broken, no doubt, Kaz couldn’t see bone, but he could see where it was. “Fuck, I have to set that.”

Bree started to sit up, before half falling back down. “What do you mean?”

“Your bionic healing and knowing you probably some super healing, it might screw with it before we’re able to get back. You won’t be able to get us there, I can’t get you back safely, and no one’s going to reach us in time.”

That was true, Skylar was currently dealing with one villain in the suburbs- seriously, who did crimes in suburbia?- while Oliver and Chase were dealing with another uptown, leaving Kaz and Bree stranded for the time being.

Bree nodded, putting what Kaz was saying together as he looked for something he could use as a splint.

“It’s not going to be fun.”

Bree knew that she could fill in the blanks easily enough. “Do what you have to.”

Kaz took his suit’s pocket knife, because eventually the team had realized that pointy things were helpful in the field, and cut Bree’s collar off. “Bite on this.”

Bree grimaced as she took it. “That fun, huh?”

Kaz gave a weak grin. He’d set a few bones before in Mighty Med, but that was in a hospital with proper supplies and pain meds, this was in some underground cavern with a burnt-out torch, a random stick, and the sleeves of his suit, which he had cut off. It was far from ideal.

He ran his hands through his hair. “Alright, Bree, remember to keep breathing.”

“Mhm.”

Slow and steady, he moved the bone back into place. Bree made a grunt of pain but she kept breathing and she didn’t move.

“Good job, Bree, that was the hard part. I’m going to attach a splint now.” Which he did, typing the stick and the torch to either side of Bree’s leg with strips from his suit sleeves, it was far from a good patch-up job, but it would be good enough until Skylar and Oliver could come to get them with a stretcher.

Speaking of which, Kaz pressed grabbed his phone, and texted Chase that they needed a pick up when possible.

“Well, you should be all good, Bree, shit.” Bree had gone pale and her skin was moist. Kaz grabbed her hand as she removed the piece of cloth from her mouth.

“What’s going on?” Her voice was shaky.

Kaz pressed on her thumb and then released it. “Uh, sciencey word, sciencey word.” Her thumb took a few more moments to return to its normal color. “Fuck, Bree you’re going into shock, which is fine. We can deal with that.” He grabbed a hunk of metal from the quake machine and moved her uninjured leg to rest on it. “I’m going to have to move your other leg now.” He explained. “But you’re going to be okay.”

“Mhm.” Bree was staring at the cave ceiling.

“Well, here goes.” Bree tried to pull her leg away as Kaz moved it, but in the end, he got the leg in position. “Okay, we’re done, you did really good.”

"Thanks?” Bree didn’t sound sure it was a compliment, worse she was shivering slightly. Luckily, Kaz had the heat powers.

He sat next to her, keeping one hand alight and hovering around her, while he used his other hand to warm up whatever part of her he thought was coldest. It wasn’t the perfect method but it worked. Kaz didn’t know how long he was doing it for, only that when Chase pulled him away he was drenched in sweat, as Oliver took over, helping Skylar move Bree so they could get her to the medbay. They were out of the woods, or, well, cave.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the idea of this villain: Pessimistic Seismic Scientist
> 
> Medical Stuff: I have no idea how to splint a broken leg, none, the part here was a bad culmination of internet research. I do, however, know a little bit more about shock due to a first aid class. I was told to check for shock, other than symptoms of confusion, nervousness, clammy skin, etc. was to press on a person's fingernail and if it takes longer to return to normal color than it takes you to say "capillary refill" then they're going into shock, in which case you want to elevate their legs and cover them in blankets to help them maintain their body temperature.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and have a wonderful day!


End file.
